Workplaces, hospitals, other healthcare facilities, schools, daycares, churches, manufacturing facilities, public places, and homes are all locations where persons become susceptible to infection or may spread infection without sanitization of hands, other body parts or shared surfaces. Restaurants, kitchens and places where food is handled and served must sanitize surfaces and hands to prevent the spread of food-borne illnesses as well as to prevent the spread of infection. Further, utensils that come into contact with hands and raw foods must be sanitized. Caregivers or others in hospitals or other healthcare facilities may reduce nosocomial infection rates through sanitization of hands. Sanitization issues apply in the veterinary context as well. Veterinarians must sanitize their hands between patients to prevent the spread of animal illness. Veterinary surgical equipment, instruments and clinic surfaces also need sanitization. Sanitization issues arise in complying with the Food and Drug Administration's Good Manufacturing Practices (GMPs). GMPs contain requirements and guidelines that apply to the manufacturing of food and drug products in a sanitary environment. GMPs require employee personal hygiene and hand sanitizing to prevent food product contamination and adulteration of pharmaceuticals and dietary supplements.